


Dull Routines Can Be Exciting

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [20]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: The world is dulled around him, but he knows who is at fault.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dull Routines Can Be Exciting

“Hello Agent P. Good to see you again.” Major Monogram spoke in a flat voice. “You may have noticed the absence of all tone in my voice, and perhaps you’ve noticed it in your family too. I suspect Doof is behind all of this somehow. Go reverse this, Agent P, and good luck.”

Perry landed on the balcony of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil jingle also sounding much flatter and duller than usual. Doctor D looked up from his -inator. “Well _hello_ , Perry The Platypus! How good to see you- see you _trapped!_ ”

Perry struggled momentarily, and the thwarting began.


End file.
